


movie nights and dumb (great) decisions

by Castiels_honeybee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Dry Humping, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, derek hale knows spanish, lowkey ready player one was a good movie tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_honeybee/pseuds/Castiels_honeybee
Summary: stiles decides to be a little shit to try and get derek to open up more about his hidden talents, but when teasing goes too far he gets more than he thought
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	movie nights and dumb (great) decisions

**Author's Note:**

> writing is hard, also i think it’s obvious i don’t write smut, or write at all, but when i do i write angst so this is FAR out of my comfort zone, but this thought has been stuck in my head for like a week.

everything happened so fast, cliche right? yeah but it’s ridiculous how true that feels. stiles and derek had been growing closer, the rest of the pack off to college and stiles just wasn’t ready to leave yet, so he was taking a gap year. it really did start slow, derek wasn’t nearly as closed off as he was when they first met, but he was still derek so he still had bad days. it got easier though, after they started their movie nights and spending weeks together to binge a new show, tv made it easier. stiles even thinks they began to actually flirt a little somewhere along the way, he knows it’s just wishful thinking, but his crush on derek never really went away, honestly the literal opposite since they started getting closer, it’s a nightmare. 

today though, california’s heat had spiked. usually they start their movie days in the afternoon but with the temperature being over 100 degrees, derek was much more out of it than normal, so they decided to wait until the evening. it’s still 95 by the time stiles gets there, wearing nothing more than a tank top and sweats, and derek’s not much better, wearing only basketball shorts. tonight’s movie has stiles pretty excited though, Ready Player One, he heard the critics nailed it pretty hard but a video game action movie?? who could resist? it was going to be awesome and he wasn’t going to let the heat stand in his way. 

well, that was the plan anyway. they’re already half way through the movie and derek’s barely said anything, in spite of stiles amazing commentary. out of nowhere, it’s like a lightbulb went off over stiles’ head. he swiftly perks up and grabs the remote away from derek, surprisingly his reflexes aren’t up to par, and stiles gets it easily.

“are you turning it off?” derek says, a confused look plays on his face as he looks at stiles. 

“not quite, also, wow dude, your reflexes? the big bad werewolf is gettin kinda slow huh?” he chuckles to himself while derek gives him an annoyed look. he smiles to himself as he pauses the movie and switches the language to spanish, with no subtitles. 

“uh? you don’t know spanish?” 

“but you do, you’re fluent and we’ve literally never talked about this, so translate!” stiles puts the remote on the other side of him, away from derek, like that will actually stop him. 

“what? no i’m not going to translate this entire movie for you when it’s originally in english, that’s ridiculous.”

“well, either you come get the remote, translate, ooor tell me when you learned spanish? did you grow up speaking it? did you learn it when you first left beacon hills? i’m the only one in the pack that knows you even speak it, why don’t you speak it more often?” his brain is going too fast for his mouth, he’s obviously never forgotten how perfect derek and scott’s dad spoke to each other in spanish, and the fact that no one else seemed to know, and how derek never used it again. it’s only reasonable to have questions. stiles has tried bringing up before but to no avail. 

“stiles, just switch it back over to english before i take the remote back.”

“i’d really like to see you try,” he said laughing, “i literally already got it from you once, slowpoke.” and that was a mistake, definite mistake, because within seconds they were wrestling. stiles desperately trying to keep the remote away from derek, and derek effectively pinning him within seconds. they literally don’t know how they got into this position, but stiles had his hand, that wasn’t holding the remote, against derek’s chest and one leg on each side of him, who had one hand on stiles’ hip where his shirt had rode up and the other pinning his wrist above his head on the armrest. stiles was already panting, way too hot to wrestle, it was probably one of his worst ideas, if he was being honest, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face and the slight laugh coming from his mouth. it was always fun to see a more playful side of derek. 

derek, however, wasn’t laughing, or smiling, he was watching stiles so intently, and stiles watched back, not wanting to break eye contact, and he’s so glad he didn’t, because for a small brief moment it looked like the red started to show through the alphas iris. stiles’ breath caught in his throat, the idea of derek losing control because of? what exactly? stiles panting under him? that couldn’t be it, obviously. it was probably just the heat, but the idea of that, him making derek’s eyes shine red because of nothing, it’s not like he hadn’t been fantasizing about that since he was in high school or anything. so yeah, stiles couldn’t help the wave of arousal that came off him. 

as soon as that smell hit derek, it was obvious. the red bled into his iris a little more apparently, and his thumb started softly tracking down stiles’ hip, which made him shutter slightly before he could hide it. he really doesn’t understand what’s happening right now but he doesn’t want it to stop, but as the red drains from derek’s eyes, he looks hesitant, like he should stop before he goes further. so stiles takes the lead, he places his hand on derek’s cheek, guiding him to look at stiles, and he kisses him. it’s slow, hesitant at first, he almost wonders if he’s ruined everything, but derek picks it up, all concern thrown completely out the window, and it’s heated within seconds. 

derek grinds his pelvis down softly, just enough for both of them to get friction, and stiles moans into derek’s mouth, his hand finally releasing the remote and derek moving his hand to hold stiles’. derek moves from stiles mouth, kissing down his jawline to his neck as stiles thrusts up to me derek’s, craving that feeling. his hand moves through derek’s hair, grabbing and tugging softly, derek moans and he bites stiles’ neck gently, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a small mark. the fact that he’s leaving marks makes stiles gasp and moan a little louder, knowing that werewolves only mark whats theres. and just like that, stiles is already on the edge, mentally cursing because he wants this to last forever, but he’s reaching the point much quicker than he thought. 

“d-derek-“ he moans, derek grinding down harder, stiles pulls his hair harder than he means to, trying to wait a little longer to cum, at least long enough to give derek a warning, but he can’t, or doesn’t need to, because before he can even think, derek is panting and growling in his ear, and he can’t wait anymore. stiles arches up into him with a loud moan, squeezing his eyes shut as he cums. he drops back down on the couch, panting, and when he finally opens his eyes he sees derek staring back down at him, eyes completely red, and he shudders softly. 

“i- stiles,” derek says quietly, red fading from his eyes and replaced with a worried, almost panicked look, “i’m so sor-“ stiles kisses him before he can say anything stupid. 

“i’ve wanted you since i was a teenager dude, i don’t care if this is all i get, that was fucking amazing. it doesn’t have to go further than this, but don’t apologize when you’ve done nothing wrong.” stiles says with a soft smile, softly running his thumb along derek’s bottom lip. 

“you… you have?” derek said, almost a whisper at this point 

“dude, i was kidding when i said your reflexes where getting bad, i didn’t know your intuition was even worse. that’s a lie, yes i did, i have so much proof to back that up,” he let out a small laugh, but calmed it when he saw the genuine concern on derek’s face, but he kept his smile, “yes, dude. i’ve been in love with you since, honestly if we’re being honest, probably since the time we were trapped in a pool together, but i’ve had a crush on you since the first day we met. even though you were terrifying.” stiles couldn’t hold in his laugh, thinking about how dumb they were, how scary he thought derek was and now knowing that derek would literally never hurt a fly unprovoked, how was he not going to fall in love?

derek was silent for a few moments, and stiles didn’t rush him. there was nothing that really needed to be said, he knew derek didn’t feel the same, and that was fine, he didn’t need to, but it felt good to finally say it out loud. stiles was about to apologize, for saying too much, making derek uncomfortable, for instigating everything that just happened, all of the above? the anxiety was building up in his chest and the silence was going on for far too long, or maybe it had only been seconds, but come on at least say like “ok” or something! but before he could figure out what to say, derek was kissing him, slowly, carefully and lovingly, more than stiles felt he deserved if he was being honest. 

“i love you too, i don’t know when i started to fall in love with you but it just happened. i didn’t think you would feel the same so i just never tried.” he looked in stiles’ eyes, searching for something like disgust or regret, he didn’t find anything other than shock. 

“you love me-“ stiles laughed a bit deliriously, “holy shit.”

“wow, so elegantly said,” derek laughed, and yeah, just at that sound, how was stiles not supposed to already be head over heels, possibly planning their wedding, in love with the man.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel legit so embarrassed for posting this, but i hope it’s somewhat readable and enjoyable lol! also, if anyone wants to rewrite this and make it actually good, feel free to! just tag me so i can read it pls!


End file.
